Ravencroft University
Ravencroft University Physical Location Ravencroft University is located outside of Portland, Maine, on a small island known as Peaks Island. It is accessible only by boat ferry. Peaks Island is at first glance a bustling summer vacation destination with a summertime population of between 2,000 and 4000 with many more day-trippers. There are many ships, restaurants, theaters and amusement parks. During winter, however, the population drops to around a thousand on average. The University itself is situated on the northern portion away from the more touristy areas of the island. The entire campus takes up several acres of land and is butted by the ocean. Positions Available (positions in bold have been filled) *Dean: Benjamin Birch Professors (all courses) Security/Campus positions Students History Ravencroft University is a small privately funded college that was founded by Haymitch Ravencroft in the early 1900. It was founded on privately owned property on Peaks Island. The School of Medicine was built from a pair of Scottish castles that the founders bought and relocated stone by stone. The other buildings on campus are more modern in appearance, however. The School of Medicine was and is the pride of the campus and along with the School of Liberal Studies are the University’s two biggest student draws. From its inception, the University, and some say by complete design of the Founders, has been a draw for those with a more esoteric bend in their studies. Haymitch himself was a Freemason of the 33rd Degree, and the initial faculty and council were also made up of Masons of lesser degrees. There was also rumored to be at least one former member of the Hellfire Club of occult fame on staff as well. As the years went on, Ravencroft became more and more “normal” as the occult and parapsychology phases went in and out of style over the decades. However, the rumors, myths, and legends of the place continued to be bandied about to varying degrees. Today, there is a new resurgence in study of and interest in the occult, and its other studies and enrollment is up. Are there still secret societies that meet in the rumored caverns that dot the campus landscape? What about the story of the medical student who used pieces of bodies from the morgue to try and bring his girlfriend back to life? Is there really a classroom that randomly switches location? Surely the spirits of the University founders and their families are not locked on campus in some kind of purgatory. The only way to find out is to enroll. GO ROCS! Locations of note on Campus: School of Liberal Studies: The building that houses the Liberal Studies programs and classes. Beside the School of Medicines buiding, it is the oldest on campus. *School of Business and Law: **This modern design building hosts the small Business and Law program and is the location of the Universities Law Library. *School of Medicine: **The oldest and most architecturally impressive building on campus. This Multi-floor building is split into three areas. The student Health Services, the Clinical Labs, and of course- the classrooms themselves. *School of Sciences: **Another building of modern design that houses the Sciences programs and rooms. *Campus Community Center: **The building designed as a hub for student activities and programs. There are game and TV rooms, common areas, and the like. *Monument Park: **This is a small park that has several statues on display as well as the tomb of the Universities founder, Haymitch Ravencroft. *Alderman Park: **A scenic and rustic area of trees and manicured grass. There's even a small pond with a dock. *Ashby & Courtland Halls **The two CO-ED dorms on campus. *Peterson Auditorium: **An open auditorium with enough seating for hundreds. Used for musical and theatrical shows. *Opperman Library: **The on campus library with private reading rooms, full computer lab, and island archives. Rumor tells theres even a secret library within the library that houses books and artifacts not meant for student eyes. Category:Setting Information Category:Interesting Places